Sex, Drugs and Draco Malfoy
by FearOfFlying
Summary: This is set between two other stories, but I’m writing this first. Draco is now living in Muggle London. Draco now works for NME magazine, but he could happily live off his personal money from when he was younger. Featuring sex, no drugs, some rock and


**WEDNESDAY JUNE 9TH 2004.**

**A LITTLE AFTER NINE O'CLOCK**

**(JUST ABOUT TIME FOR BREAKFAST, ACTUALLY)**

A dense mass of slate grey cloud covered London, hugging the ground like a damp and happy dog. It was going to be day just like the last one. That is to say without sun. But it was January, so nobody really cared anyway.

A single commuter, on his way to work at a large television production company emerged, out of Goodge Street tube station onto Tottenham Court Road, looked around, worked out that it was actually raining rather hard, and then made the discovery that he'd left his brand new umbrella on the 8:25 from Surbiton.

Several miles away Draco Malfoy is starting to make breakfast for himself and Marcus. He likes Marcus, but does not think that this is going anywhere. He is probably right. Whilst Draco is no slut, he knows he is not going to settle down any time soon and he likes to have a good time. He has everything else he wants – a beautiful flat, a nice car, a steady career which takes him all over the world.. Self-proclaimed hedonist, he is. Whether others think that, is up to the individual.

Draco gets the leftover turkey from the fridge and puts it on the side. He gets the cranberry sauce and some mayonnaise aswell. Marcus, who is sat at the table, is watching him. He is curious as to what Draco is making him.

"I'm sure it'll be positively yummy," he said whilst pouring them both some coffee, "but what exactly is it?"

"My speciality. Turkey, cranberry sauce and mayonnaise on granary bread" by now he was slicing the bread, having cut off some turkey already.

Marcus smirked. "I thought great sex was your speciality?"

"Can a man not be multi-talented in this day and age?" he said, smiling lightly. He never got tired of hearing about how good a shag he was. He mixed the sauce and mayonnaise in a bowl until it was a pale pink colour. It was how the servants used to do it, when he _had_ servants..

"Oh, sure he can," he said, still smiling.

Finally Draco was done making Marcus' breakfast and plonked the plate down in front of him and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl for himself. The flat needed tidying up. What with Draco having various parties over Christmas and New Year he had not been his usual clean self. Draco hated cleaning. For being such a metrosexual, he was surprisingly lazy.

"Tell me what you think of it," he said, slowly peeling his banana. He wasn't hungry, but Marcus would force him to eat if he didn't.

"Mmm," his mouth was fairly full but Draco understood Full Mouth extremely well.

"Thought as much!" he replied. Getting up and throwing his banana skin in the bin, he decided to go for a shower.

He sat down on his bed. He really liked Marcus. Was this the start of something? They hadn't been going out long, in fact they'd only just met on Christmas Eve through a mutual friend.

He stripped off and dashed the bedclothes on the floor. I'll tidy them up later, he thought. He walks through to the en-suite bathroom and turns the shower on. He gets a set of clean towels for Marcus and puts them on the chair.

Once in the shower he wets his hair. He shivers under the heat of the water then quickly adjusts to the hot water. He gets a dollop of shampoo and lathers up his hair. Whilst he's rinsing, Marcus comes in. "Pineapple, yum! My shampoo smells like, well, Pantene Pro-V.. by the way, somebody's at the door. Goes by the name of Hermione."

"Oh, shit!" Draco pokes his head round the curtain, which is covered in little ducks. "Err, yeah, let her in. Be nice! Tell her I'll be down soon," his head disappears back around the curtain, where he picks up the bottle of Moisture Maniac conditioner and squirts some on his head.

Ten minutes later, he is out the shower, smelling half like a baby, courtesy of Johnson's Baby Softwash and half like a pineapple thanks to his shampoo and conditioner. He gets a towel out of the cupboard and wraps it neatly around his waist. He gets a smaller towel and towel-dries his hair before combing it.

He walks over to his wardrobe mentally putting outfits together. On opening the doors of the wardrobe, he realised his mental exercise was futile as many his clothes were in the wash. He made yet another mental note to do the laundry then picked out some Anti Fit Levi's and a black T-shirt, which said "$100,000,000 in gold lettering.

Once dressed he gave himself a once over in the mirror. Passable, he thought. Grabbing a pair of black socks he sat on the bed and put them on. He left the room and went downstairs. Seeing Hermione always made him feel slightly sad although he knew he'd made the right decision all those years ago.

Hermione squealed loudly and threw herself at Draco.

"Yes, hello, darling," said Draco. "Come on, sit down. How are you?"

"Fine," she started to dig into her bag for something, which turned out to be her diary. "We're going to have a holiday – a week in Brighton so, do you wanna come?"

"Sure – "

"Oh, you can come aswell, Julian! That is, if you want to." She added.

"Yeah go on. Brighton's always fun in summer!"

"That's that sorted then," she put her diary back in her bag and got up to leave. "I'll give you a call in the week with the details ok?"

"Yeah, that's great. I'll walk you to the door."

At the door, Hermione hugged him again.

"Bye Julian, nice to meet you," she called out. "Bye, Draco."

He shut the door, went back into the living room, and saw Julian moving the two coffee cups, singing "Summer Holiday" by Cliff Richard.

Best get started on all that tidying, he thought.


End file.
